Goodbye See You Later
by eisabelai
Summary: He touched her face tenderly, misunderstanding her words. "I'll be back one day. Once my revenge is complete." Again she chuckled, "And I'll move on one day. Once when I finally realize that it is useless to continue holding on." SasuSaku. One-shot.


**I do not own any of these characters. Please enjoy, any types of criticism _is allowed and encouraged._ Thank you.**

* * *

**Goodbye; See you later.**

Sasuke stood before her. She stared into the back of his head. He knew she was there, but he didn't speak, neither of them made a sound.

He took one step towards the gate. She hesitated, then took one step back. He turned and faced her, letting his eyes scan over her shortened pink locks.

"What do you want?" he demanded.

"An answer. A real one." She said, her emerald orbs locking with his onyx ones.

He glared at her, attempting to intimidate her, "I need power, and I need to kill Itachi! You wouldn't understand, you don't know how it feels."

She slightly smiled, trying to comfort herself from his harsh words, "You're right, I don't know how it feels. But that does mean I can't help. The truth is Sasuke; I don't need to know how it feels to understand."

She took a step towards him.

"If you explained I could get a slight idea, but you refuse to do so." She explained.

He took a step towards her, pity clouding his eyes.

"I know you mean good, but I just can't let this rest, not while _**he**_ is still alive," Anger quickly blew away the compassion, "and you can't stop me from leaving!"

She lightly laughed, "I know I cant, that's why I'm not trying to."

She took another step towards him, still wearing a smile.

He gave her a confused look, "Then what are you trying to do?"

He was only inches away from her. She could have kissed him. It would have been a reasonable action. But instead she spoke, quietly, as if whispering a secret to the wind.

"I'm trying to show you what you are losing. What you are giving up just for power."

He touched her face tenderly, misunderstanding her words. "I'll be back one day. Once my revenge is complete."

Again she chuckled, "And I'll move on one day. Once when I finally realize that it is useless to continue holding on."

She grabbed the hand that was on her face, holding it lightly between both of hers. He was shocked by the words that had come from the girl who only ever thought of him.

"Sasuke, my point is that if you leave the world will not end. The sun will still shine, and the moon will still rise. I will still live, and wear a smile. I will still be sent on missions and risk my life for others. And one day I'll fall in love, and when I look back on my childhood memories I'll remember that I have you to thank for my future. When you leave you will open my eyes to all the other things in the world." She said, lowering his hand to his side and taking a step back.

He balled his hands into fists, "I thought you loved me."

She leaned forward and softly kissed his cheek, "I do. But tell me, why should I hold on to you if you refuse to stay? You don't know when you will be back or if you ever really will come back. Tell me Sasuke, should I really waste my life waiting for you?"

She looked past him, to the large gates that stood behind him. "I'm sorry Sasuke, but you're going down a path I just can't follow."

Sasuke shook with anger. His eyes burned into hers. "I'll be back one day, and I swear I will kill the bastard that took you away from me."

She stared blankly at him, "I'm sorry, but I wouldn't let you do that. You had your chance, and you made your choice the second you decided to go to him. It was me or him, Sasuke, you can't have both."

He turned away from her. "I hate you, Sakura. I hate your very existence."

She smiled sadly, knowing her words had hurt him, "I know you do. But one day, you'll fall in love and realize that you didn't really want me. One day you will thank me for letting you go."

She turned away from him, unable to bare the sight of his back.

He took one step towards the gate.

She took one step towards her house.

"I suppose this is goodbye, eh, Sasuke?" She whispered.

"It's not goodbye, Sakura, it's see you later."

And with that he was gone.

She did not look back.

She began her walk home and did not stop.

He was gone, she had accepted that. She had to keep going with her life.

She would not wait for him.

* * *

She ran as fast as she could, breathing hard, but never slowing her pace.

Sai stood in the light at the end of the tunnel. As she reached him she sent a powerful punch to his face. Her training had not gone to waste. But he hardly took notice of as he fell to the ground. His eyes were on something else, completely distracting him.

"Sai what the hell- " She was cut off but a deep voice. One that was familiar to her, even though it had matured.

"Sakura."

She looked up, shielding her eyes from the sun and saw what had entranced everyone. He stood there, emotionless as ever. The sun behind him outlining his figure.

"Sasuke."

Just like before, her emerald eyes locked with his onyx eyes.

In that moment there was only them. No one else mattered, no one else existed.

Sasuke came down and stood before her. He looked her up and down. Her cotton candy pink hair was kept short, the way he preferred. Her face had lost it's childish touch. Her beautiful green eyes were serious and attentive. Her full, pink lips were parted ever so slightly. She stood tall and confident, unlike ever before.

A small smile crept onto his lips as he stared at the girl before him. She had matured far beyond his expectations.

The trance was broken as Naruto Began to yell at Sasuke. Sasuke merely dismissed him with a wave of his hand. Angered Naruto ran towards them. Sakura, never taking her eyes off of Sasuke put out her hand to stop Naruto. Naruto looked at her completely dumbfounded.

"We cannot force him to come back, we are not strong enough to fight him and Orochimaru. It is wiser for us to report back to Tsunade-sama and inform her of this hide out location, as well as everything else we have found out." Sakura explained.

Naruto glared at Sasuke.

"Do you not wish to keep your life, Naruto?" Sakura questioned.

Naruto turned and headed back. The others followed suit.

Sasuke and Sakura remained.

He took a step towards her. She took a step towards him.

Their bodies touched. Sakura leaned her head on his shoulder. Sasuke rested his cheek on top of her head.

"I'll be back one day." He whispered.

"I know you will." She sighed.

Sakura turned away from him. Sasuke followed her lead.

They stood back to back for a moment, his hand grasping hers.

"I love you, Sasuke." She whispered.

"I know you do." He answered.

He took a step towards Orochimaru.

She took a step towards her friends, her family, her home.

Their hands fell to their sides as they each took another step in opposite directions.

"I hate you, Sakura." He whispered.

"I know you do." She answered, beginning to walk away.

"Goodbye Sasuke."

He smiled, "No Sakura. See you later."


End file.
